


Fake Strength

by Ayeleisis



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: At least to me, M/M, The Shida/Yuura feels a bit onesided, the Dion/Yuura is only slightly by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayeleisis/pseuds/Ayeleisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he’s getting worse too.Im worried.After the stress of the capitol,his hair has nearly gone completely grey,aside from the light pinkish-purple bits.He found a strong source of power,maybe stronger than the gods,but that didn’t mean he was at fault for the wars.Thats what I wished I thought.He’s at fault.It’s his responsibility as the supervisor to maintain control.But he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Ah,Ive been planning to do some Shida/Yuura things but school blocked that.

“We’ll meet again after you have finished your task.”

Thats the last thing he said to me after directing me to assassinate the Oracle Knight.Despite saying this….I feel like he isn't just having me do some job.It feels more like...a favor.Yet my chest hurts.Ah...it’ll go away with some time.There’s nothing to worry,Shida’s my star after all!

After finding the Oracle Knight,I wasn’t able to engage in attacking swiftly,due to a certain green haired nuisance that i warmed up to later.He apparently was wary of me and countered(hehe,guess I wasn’t sneaky enough?).The Oracle Knight however continued on.Perhaps he was thinking that I was some weak unit?I wouldn’t let him think that!If anything,i'm the best necromancer there is!Erm...anyway,I soon found that he had others with him.A very kind looking girl named Rinon,Medina,who seems like who can control the ocean,a fox kin named Ruby,and a burly guy in armor named Balgran(He seems uncomfortable to be with at the moment).They seemed to have a good life.That's what I hope will last at least.I introduced myself.

“I'm Yuura. I'm a necromancer!”

The Knight replied in the nicest way possible,

“Hello,i'm Ark.”

                                                                           -

It’s been awhile since I've seen him.I want to go visit him back in Bariura but imagine the complaints he would have given!Besides, why do I need to kill the Oracle Knight guy anyway?He’s not bad.He...accepted me into the group actually.He asked if I could join him in the task of destroying a good who wanted to eliminate all humanity.Honestly,it sounded a lot better than going bad to Bariura.So we set off(should I say once again?) to achieve that goal,all of us.A bit after we started walking,Rinon had caught my attention.She wasn’t as bubbly as I

thought.Really,she seemed kind of empty.I should really stop judging people by their looks.So,the intelligent person that I am I asked her what was wrong.

“Hey,why are you making a boring face like that?”And then she blew up.

“What are you talking about?There’s nothing wrong. I'm completely fine.”Ah jeez,she has one hell of a mouth...but that face…

I started giggling quietly,but I was immature,and soon I couldn't control it.Laughing louder,Rinon’s face flooded more with red.The others started turning back.Medina,supposedly Rinon’s close friend,made a disappointed face.

“Yuura,what is your problem?”Medina sighed,wanting to face palm. I.I snickered.

“Quit laughing degenerate!Am I a joke?!”Rinon yelled.

“Oh my gods,you even use the word degenerate!That give you even more points!Your face alone right now can scare a thousand demigods!”Dion huffed at me.What?Is my laugh gross?

“Yuura please,can we have a quiet trip?”Oh yeah,we fought.

“Ha,as long as you can keep Rinon from making that face,then i’ll keep your promise!”

“Ugh,what are you,some kind of jester?”Dion scowled,he didn’t seem fond of me--well,no one at the moment is other than Ark,which is funny.

“You wish!I'm a necromancer,not some annoying…’degenerate’.”Oh,I could feel Rinon’s embarrassment.Ruby smiled,turning around to walk backwards and face us.

“That word is so stupid y’know.I'm kind of sad you used that Rinon.”Rinon faced Ruby to argue but was stopped by the Oracle Knight.

“Hey now,more fighting is not going to quiet us down.But if we’re this talkative at the moment...let's move on to a different topic that’s not about Rinon.”I giggled a bit.Ark thought.”In punishment for aggravating Rinon,Yuura must tell about his life.”I stopped completely and went silent.I stared into the Knight’s eyes.

“Hey,that’s a bit personal don't you think?”Ah,I still had the sarcastic tone in my voice and my face didn’t change.It still had a smile of a murderer.The other did not seem phased.”Not really,after all you brought this to yourself.”I sighed.He can get what he want.

“If you really want to know...then let’s stop here.”

                                                                            -

We all sat around the fire, gazing at the sky.It only just reached evening but the stars were visible tonight.We don’t see stars in Bariura.Like, ever.It’s bloody skies are too disgusting,and we residents can’t even tell night and day apart!I breathed in the fresh air of the outside and smiled.It’s been awhile since anything.Ark then disturbed my enjoyment,”Are you going to tell us about you?”

“Gods,you were serious about that?”

“I never go back on my word.”He winked,putting a finger to his lips.He isn’t the kind of person to break promises,was he?I made a face in reply,but my heart let me tell them about myself.After all,they all seem to know each other.”Alright,if you so insist.”

I chuckled and started with my life,telling them about when I was a child to now.I told Dion I was from Bariura. I.I told Ruby that Bariura wasn’t as great of a place.I told Medina I was a student of Bran.I told them about him,Shida. I.I told Rinon he wasn’t fond of my great puns.I said he was strange.I said he was not a good person.I said that he was originally my junior,but became my superior.I told Balgran that he started the war with the gods.I didn’t tell Ark that he wanted me to assassinate him though.I told them all that I threw everything from before just so I can be with them,including the plan.I said that they were way better than him and his plans.I felt a huge weight get off my chest,like relief.Ark smiled gently.He did this on purpose,didn’t he?Smart guy.They all seemed to be contemplated,so they chattered to each other. 

But there was still that numbing pain in my heart,as if I've forgotten something I vowed to Shida. Hmm.I looked back as my breathing had gotten stiffer.Nobody noticed yet, so I turned my face around hiding.Ah.Maybe today is the day I die,and find out if I can revive myself as a necromancer.No...I remember now.But why does it still hurt?I've remembered what I've forgotten,so why is it still hard to breathe?Do I need to finish that vow?Do I have to confess?As my hard clutched my chest mindlessly,it slowly started to beat back to normal.Or was I supposed to tell Ark and the rest?I turned my face back.Good,they were still clucking about.And then I thought of something really good.Like,really good.

“Mhh…”I made a noise,catching their attention.I covered my mouth with my hand.Let’s talk about everyone’s lovers and crushes,maybe I can ease myself in and confess this way.Dion was first and quickest to reply.

“What is it Yuura?Do you need anything?”His eyes were a bit glassy,he’s tired,maybe.

“Can we...can we talk about a specific topic?”I still had that smile on my face.

“Go ahead,what is it?I’m sure we won't mind.”Balgran uneasily said.I cackled.

“Oh,you’re gonna love this topic!It’s…”

“Jokes?”Rinon nonchalantly mumbled.

“Crushes!”Then I saw Dion widen his eyes and blush,while Ruby was choking on her own spit.Everyone seemed to have faces with emotions I don’t recognize.

“Lovers!One-sided relationships!All that sort of stuff!”I laughed,adding salt to the wound.I swear,Dion was contemplating his own life.Ruby seemed to have stopped choking,and seemed to have agreed on this topic.”Please Yuura,you’re going to kill Dion over ‘ere!”Ruby smirked,poking her finger at Dion’s ribs.Medina perked up.”Oh?Dion,you have a special someone?”Balgran and Rinon seemed curious too,but didn’t ask,only waiting for Dion’s response.Dion wanted to die right there,I could feel it.

“T-that's none of your business!”Dion smothered his hands on his face,laced in a deep red.

“But it is!You didn’t object to the topic!”I teased.Dion grunted,not wanting to participate.Seems too late to say no now!

“Who’s the lucky lass?”Ark asked,getting curious.

“Ugh,it’s not wh-”

“Is she older than you?Aw,you don’t need to get so embarrassed!”Medina cooed.

“I'm not experienced with love lives,but if you're going to be gallant to get any women!”

“Gallant huh?Yuura, if you're so gallant about women,why don’t you start?!”Dion stuttered,point his finger at me.Sometimes I wish I hadn’t had that sarcastic tone in my voice,everything would've been so much easier.

“Hey,hey!Since I told you about my life,isn't it only fair?It's just a confession!”I sniggered. I.I looked around for my staff.Maybe some necromancy would get that confession out of him!Dion saw what I was doing,attempting to object.Everyone cluttered around Dion,getting curiouser and curiouser. I.I smiled sweetly, waiting for him to spill the truth.Ooh!I wonder who he likes,maybe a  fair maiden?A woman in the armies?Ahh maybe he just goes to the taverns to group up the lasses and-

“Men!I-I like men!”We all dead stopped what we were doing.I crouched to lower my staff.Now that kind of ruined my plans with Dion,but I don’t mind,hehe.

“W-what?Men?You can’t be serious!”Ruby got a worried look on her face.Dion looked hurt.

“Sorry,it's...gross isn't it?”Ruby gasped.She rapidly shook her head and hands.

“Oh no no!It’s not that!It’s just...there are certain men you just can't get near!”Ruby’s face tried to look innocent,but I knew she was trying now to scowl.She added,”Like Ark,for example.”When Dion heard his name he licked his lips and he gulped.”Y...yeah,noted.”He fidgeted for a while,everyone dispersing and setting up tents.I grinned at him and sat beside him.I stared at his face for a little while, before noticing he had been dissociating for a while.I poked his side,yipping him back to life.He turned around to face me,confused.

“What is it now?”

“Oh,nothing.”

We sat there quiet for a while,enjoying the peace with distant small talk in the background.Dion seemed to still be a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed so.I wanted to compensate.

“Sorry.”

“Hm?”

“Sorry I made you go through that,haha.”

“Oh well,the s-secrets out now,and no one seems different to me...i'm sure it will be fine.You were an ass though.”Dion lightly whacked me on the head and I leaned back a bit,chuckling.

“Yeah,I know.”We stayed quiet more than we talked at this point.Dion fidgeted and leaned slightly closer to me,quieting his voice.

“You said you weren’t good with your love life.Did something happen?”I shook my head,that stupid smile still on my face.I never said I was bad with it,I just didn’t experience much affection.But I didn’t tell him that.Seeing my face,Dion quieted and brought something familiar up instead.

“That Shida person you were talking about...he started the war with the gods?”I thought for a while.Not really,but he did cause a lot of problems between them and humans.humans. Shida never seemed to really care,was he even human?

“No.He was indirectly related to it,but his hunger for experiments was a big cause.”

“Ah,I see.What do you think of him because of that?I believe that-”

“Hrk!”Dion stopped talking as I made a distressed noise.His eyebrow creased,a bit worried.Hopefully he didn’t think he did something wrong.I quickly covered it up,signaling that it was fine.

“What I think o-of him?Seriously...ah, where do I even begin…”I thought for a moment.I decided to not to talk about it.I asked if Dion would understand,and he didn’t mind.He went to his tent,already prepared.Ark came around later,apologizing there wasn't an extra tent for me.I didn’t care,I wasn’t planning on sleeping anyways.I hardly get sleep.I told Ark to trust me and wandered around the forest,leaving Ark confused and a bit worried,but he probably thinks it’s fine.

I took a breath of fresh air and stretched,looking for a spot to stargaze.After a long while of walking,I found a small grassy area full of Stargazer Lillies,which is rare.I sat and laid myself down.The stars are beautiful.

When Shida was my junior while we were still taking classes with Bran,Weiss and others,it was so mellow,so much better back then.Yeah, he still had a cold personality,but he was was more adventurous and experimental.He wanted to know the results of what would happen if X collided with Y or if A had mixed in with B--the kid was curious.We were together more often,as partners of course.No matter what,he always chose me for the projects,and I did the same.But it's meaningless and empty now.He doesn’t talk to me as much anymore.Since he’s a supervisor for all magicians he's a really busy guy.I wish he wasn’t as good at any magic sometimes,maybe we would spend more time together.But that's inevitable.He’s better than me, and I have to face that.Hell, not only could he control the dead,he could control the living,spirits and even other elements!I'm uncertain if he even values me even more.Probably not,seeing he simply told me to kill Ark.I shook my head.The stars are beautiful.

But he’s getting worse too. Im worried.After the stress of the capitol,his hair has nearly gone completely grey,aside from the light pinkish-purple bits.He found a strong source of power,maybe stronger than the gods,but that didn’t mean he was at fault for the wars.wars. Thats what I wished I thought.He’s at fault.It’s his responsibility as the supervisor to maintain control.But he didn’t.didn't. No matter how much I tried to disagree on such thoughts,its always led to a similar result.I made a whimpering noise,how pathetic.The stars are...

 

Shida is not safe to be around.

 

Shida is not a good person.

 

Shida has forgotten you.

 

Shida doesn’t love you.

 

The stars are not as pretty as I thought.

                                                              -

The next day I woke up to find Dion sitting crisscross beside me.I groaned and quickly sat up,maybe a little to fast.I felt a spinning sensation in my head.Damn,I've must have fallen asleep.I rubbed my eyes to feel dry tears from my eyes to my temples.How embarrassing.Dion asked if I was alright,and I replied that I was fine.I wasn’t,really.Dion smiled with relief.relief. I've never noticed...but his smile is cute.He got up and offered a hand.I took it.But it was strangely cold,perhaps from the morning.But I shivered,gulping.The last thing he said to me that day was in a serious tone.

“We’ll be fighting the gods soon.”

                                                              -

And we did,but it nearly left us all in shambles.Medina and Ruby had way too deadly wounds,Dion was getting beaten and had a fatal blow,but he seemed to be fine fighting back.back. I'm honestly worried.As for Rinon and Balgran,they were relatively safe,but their mental state i'm  not to sure.Since Medina was the closest,I ran and tried protecting her.She was still conscious,good.I know she doesn’t like me but…

“ Being protected in return once in a while can't be that bad, right?”I fought off as many opponents as I could but my body started to shatter.I could hear a counter ticking away at my life.

 

8

 

I apologized to Medina about how I looked right now.Realizing I wasn’t safe with Medina in my arms,I quickly laid her on the ground and casted a spell on her.A visible aura made a sphere around her by this.

 

7

 

This should make her untouchable for the moment.My body was quickly fading away,bits of my soul cracking away.I had to make this quick.

 

6

 

“Ark!I’ll make an opening for you to get the final hit!”I called out,grabbing Ark’s attention and agreeing.I casted spells praying that I won’t completely die.But my powers stopped working,and my body was hardly visible now.

 

5

 

Ark was the only one who could see me closely,so I confessed.I was supposed to kill you Ark,but I didn’t. I'm sorry.I tried to make a final spell but when I turned I saw a figure.It couldn’t be...it was Shida.

 

4

 

He saw me with the Oracle Knight,alive.He’s disappointed in me,I could feel it.But then I saw his face.

 

3

 

He was in agony.He felt betrayed.All he given me was a simple task,and now i'm about to die.Ha ha,it's funny,Shida actually cared about me!

2

 

Please don’t cry Shida. I'm your friend,it hurts seeing you cry. Shida please get up,don’t agonize on the floor like that.Look,i'm right here see?

 

1

 

Look see?I'm okay,i'm not completely gone yet,so why are you still crying?You don't have to-

 

“I'm sorry that you thought I didn’t love you”

What?

“I was so cold towards you,please don't go”

Shida…

“Yuura please”

…

I see now.The problem wasn’t his heart,it was my own.

 

He was trying to give me love

 

But I refused to give him any

  
  
  
  


0

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it!If there are any spelling errors,please message me!


End file.
